diablo3fandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Z pism Abd al-Hazir'a zapis nr: 0032
Ostatnie tygodnie jesieni nadeszły w Ivgorod, a pierwsze podmuchy zimy zaczęły pojawiać się w powietrzu. Gdy nadeszła noc, a słońce zanurzyło się za horyzontem, z wielką chęcią znalazłem schronienie w pobliskiej tawernie. Kiedy wkroczyłem do niej, dało się odczuć pewne napięcie. Pomimo tej godziny, nie było tam zbyt wielu osób, jedynie kilka rozproszonych grupek przy stołach, znajdujących się na obrzeżasz pokoju. Nikt nie zajmował ław po środku, poza jednym mężczyzną. Mężczyzna zdawał się wszystko ignorować. Był ubrany jak żebrak, miał na sobie niewiele więcej poza szatą zawiązaną wokół ciała, zasłaniającą jedynie połowę klatki piersiowej. Na jego szyi wisiała girlanda drewnianych korali. Głowę miał całkiem ogoloną, poza bujną, dłuższą brodą. Wtedy mnie oświeciło: na czole miał tatuaż dwóch czerwonych kropek, jeden większy od drugiego. Każda osoba studiująca historię ludzi i ich kulturę musiała się domyślić, że był to jeden z mnichów z Ivgorod, sekretny, wiodący pustelniczy tryb życia święty wojownik. W moim życiu słyszałem wiele fantastycznych historii na temat mnichów, wieści które z pewnością były na wyrost. Skóra mnicha, według doniesień, była twarda niczym żelazo, niewrażliwa na uderzenia miecza, czy groty strzał, zaś ich pięści mogły przebijać litą skałę z taką łatwością jak ja, albo ty możemy złamać gałąź. Mimo, że mężczyzna znajdujący się przede mną znacznie odstawał od tego, co słyszałem i czytałem na temat mnichów, podszedłem ostrożnie i zająłem miejsce na ławce znajdującej się naprzeciwko. Przywołał mnie lekkim machnięciem ręką. "Ah, dusza odważna na tyle, by usiąść ze mną. Podejdź, przyjacielu." Postawiono przede mną jedzenie, jednak nie odczuwałem głodu, wolałem się skupić na zapisaniu jak największej ilości szczegółów z życia mnicha. Powiedział mi o swej wierze w tysiąc i jedno bóstwo. Wierzył, że znajdują się one we wszystkim co nas otacza: w ogniu paleniska, wodzie w korycie rzeki i powietrzu którym oddychamy. Całkiem ciekawa historia, być może. Ale każda zrównoważona osoba z pewnością w takim postrzeganiu świata zauważy coś więcej niż zwykłe przesądy. Później opowiedział o swoim intensywnym treningu zarówno mentalnym, jak i fizycznym, jego ciągłej potrzebie doskonalenia się, aby zarówno ciało, jak i umysł stały się instrumentem boskiej sprawiedliwości. Chociaż zastanawia mnie to, do czego jego tysiąc bóstw potrzebuje takiego śmiertelnika. Kiedy zapytałem go dlaczego nie nosi miecza, lub innej broni, rzekł, „Moje ciało jest moim orężem.” Następnie uniósł dłoń i dotknął swego czoła, po czym dodał, „tak samo jak i mój umysł.” Całkiem niespodziewanie, wkrótce miałem stać się świadkiem jego umiejętności. Grupa mężczyzn podeszła do naszego stolika, zrzucając moją książkę na podłogę i przepędzając mnie z drogi. Widać, ze byli skupieni na postaci mnicha siedzącego naprzeciw mnie. Wczołgałem się pod stół i wyobrażałem sobie to, co może wkrótce nastąpić. Nagle zaatakowali. Bez podnoszenia się z miejsca mnich odparł atak pierwszego napastnika, złapał go za nadgarstek i bez problemu przerzucił przez ramię, gdzie mężczyzna z hukiem wylądował na stole. Szybkość ataku mnicha zatrwożyła grupę. Kiedy oni stali oniemiali, on wstał. Wtedy rozpętał się prawdziwy chaos. Mnich był masą nieposkromionej energii i odpierał każdy atak bez żadnego zawahania. Walczył jedynie rękami i nogami w sposób, którego nigdy wcześniej nie widziałem. Nieraz byłem świadkiem bójek w tawernach, jednak to było coś zupełnie innego. Dźwięk łamanych kości z każdym jego uderzeniem mieszał się z czymś w co nie mogłem uwierzyć: mnich śmiał się w czasie walki. Napastnicy padali jeden po drugim, aż pozostał tylko jeden z nich. Chwycił on krzesło i cisnął nim w kierunku mnicha. Ten wyciągnął do przodu rękę i uderzył w nadlatujący przedmiot, solidne dębowe krzesło napotkało na swej drodze jego zaciśniętą pięść. Drewno zostało roztrzaskane, drzazgi rozsypały się w powietrzu, a połamane części stołka osunęły się na podłogę. „Nie oszukasz mnie, demonie,” rzekł mnich. Złączył swe dłonie i rozpoczął modlitwę. Łuna jasnego światła pojawiła się wokół jego głowy. Stawała się coraz większa i bardziej intensywna, aż kompletnie przeniknęła ciało mnicha. Krzyknął, a światło uderzyło przed niego. Kiedy przeniknęło ono ciało drugiego mężczyzny, jego skóra znikła, odsłaniając czerwonoskórego demona, a następnie wypchnęła kreaturę przez frontowe drzwi tawerny. Mnich wyskoczył za nią, ale jego ruchy były zbyt szybkie abym mógł je wyłapać. Wydawało się, jakby było ich siedmiu, atakujących demona z każdej strony. Przerażony demon potknął się. Mnich chwycił go za szyję, cofnął rękę uśmiechając się, na otwartej dłoni pojawiła się jakaś energia. Zadał cios, który sprawił, że ciało demona eksplodowało: mięśnie, skóra i kości wyleciały w powietrze, a zapach spalonego mięsa wypełnił powietrze. Nigdy bym w to nie uwierzył, jeśli bym nie ujrzał tego na własne oczy. Zdaje się, że historie o tych potężnych wojowników niekoniecznie są tak wyolbrzymione, jak mi się wydawało. Kategoria:Abd al-Hazir